


Lena Likes Supergirl

by riddler42



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, In Which Lena Likes Supergirl and Kara Is Oblivious, One Shot, secret identity shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddler42/pseuds/riddler42
Summary: Kara's starting to think Lena Luthor has a crush on Supergirl.
She doesn't understand why that makes her unhappy.
Fluff ensues.





	

It starts with the little things.

"I'm really glad to see you, Kara," smiles Lena. "Have you seen Supergirl?"

***

"Kara! You just missed Supergirl." 

Kara takes one look at the glowing expression on Lena's face and plasters an appropriately regretful expression on hers in return.

***

"But did you see Supergirl?" Lena gushes. "She was amazing!"

"I mean, you did most of the work," Kara says, oddly defensive. "With the - thing under the stage and all."

"I wouldn't have had any time to get it up and running if Supergirl hadn't defended us," Lena says - no, practically _sighs_. 

Kara realises a second too late that she is making a weird face and hastily turns on the charm. "Thanks for inviting me to the party, Lena," she says, smiling. "Even if it didn't go so well, I had a good time."

Lena smiles back at her, looking all soft and warm, and says, "Thank you, Kara. You're a good friend."

Something in Kara's chest twinges.

"I'd better get home," she says hastily, "it's getting late -"

Lena waves as she backs away. "See you around, Kara."

Kara waves back, feeling small. _Supergirl_ this and _Supergirl_ that - was Lena in love with her alter ego?

She doesn't understand why that makes her so unhappy.

***

Kara spends a few days avoiding Lena, though she tells herself that's not what she's doing. She just didn't feel like responding to her text right away, and then she forgot about it - and when Lena called Kara was busy working, she's not supposed to take personal calls at work - and when Lena tried again the next day, well, she was so close to finishing her story on the mayor's latest function -

In hindsight, she really shouldn't be surprised when Lena shows up at her apartment.

"Lena!" Kara says, opening the door she'd already seen through a moment ago. 

"Hi Kara," Lena says. She doesn't look happy. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Kara says, stepping back from the door. "Is everything all right?"

Lena stops only a few paces into Kara's apartment. She turns to face Kara and says, bluntly, "Are you avoiding me?"

"What?" Kara gasps, makes a shocked face, shakes her head - "No, of course not!"

Lena's brows are drawn together, her mouth turned ever so slightly down at the corners. Kara quietly berates herself for her overacting. 

"Why would you think that?"

"You didn't return my calls," Lena says. 

Kara looks at her, really looks at her. Sees the slightest quiver in the corner of that lovely pink mouth. The big green eyes, shining a little too bright. Hears the flutter of a heartbeat racing too fast. She remembers, with a shock of guilt, Lena offhandedly admitting that Kara is her only friend in National City.

"I'm sorry," Kara says, and means it. "I got caught up at work."

The excuse is flimsy at best and Kara winces even as she says it - knows it doesn't make up for her behaviour - but the quiver in the corner of Lena's mouth has stopped. 

"Oh," Lena says.

"Would you like to do something tonight?" Kara offers. "Dinner? Netflix?"

Lena looks surprised for half a second and Kara rethinks her proposal. Did she say something wrong? But then it's gone, replaced by Lena's beautiful smile, and Kara relaxes.

***

After this hiccup, things return to normal. Well - as normal as it ever gets in Kara Danver's life as an alien superhero masquerading as a human journalist. She stops a bank robbery, puts out a few fires, saves an out of control school bus. The usual.

She's back at CatCo when she gets a call from Lena, answers without a second thought. "Hello?"

"Kara?"

Lena's whispering, and she sounds afraid. All of Kara's impressive alien senses go on high alert. In the background of the phone call, she hears heavy, echoing footsteps. Two men. Big men. Carrying something that makes a strange hissing noise.

"Kara, help me."

"I'll be right there," Kara says, and hangs up.

A minute later, Supergirl is shattering a window at L Corp. Seizing an alien weapon - seems like Cadmus is handing them out to just about anyone these days - from the hands of the thugs and snapping it in two. She seizes the two of them and flies them to the bottom of the building, drops them off in front of a police car just pulling up. One of them vomits. Kara smirks sunnily -

\- and remembers Lena.

She's back up in Lena's office before the cops can even exit their car. "Lena?" she calls. She's sure the businesswoman has a safe room installed somewhere, but she has no idea where it is. She takes a moment to use her x-ray vision, but sees nothing: the walls are lined with lead. Figures. "Lena, it's safe to come out."

There's a click behind the bookshelf built into the wall and Kara turns towards it as the shelf swings out. Lena steps out, looking poised and put together. "Thank you, Supergirl," she smiles. "I was worried for a moment there." Her gaze drifts to the shattered glass behind Kara and Lena winces. "Was that really necessary?"

Kara looks over her shoulder. "Oh," she says, feeling a little stupid. "I was in a hurry."

She looks back at Lena, who is smiling that ridiculously open smile, her beautiful green eyes practically glowing, and Kara's heart hurts. Lena only ever seems to look at her like that when she's Supergirl, and never -

Kara blinks.

Remembers the phone call.

She realises that Lena has said something. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I'm glad you came," Lena says. "I know you've been busy lately. With work."

Kara blinks again and puts it together.

"Lena," she said slowly, "are you implying - that you know - that I'm -"

Lena puts a hand over her mouth. It takes Kara a moment to realise that she's trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Kara," she says, "I really am. I know it's important to you, keeping this secret. But honestly, anyone who spends more than five minutes with the both of you is bound to figure it out."

"Hey," Kara says, a little offended, "I can keep secrets. I'm good at keeping secrets. I can -"

But Lena's laughing properly now and Kara's wroth fades. "I _cannot_ be the first person to figure this out without you saying anything," Lena says.

Kara winces, remembering Cat forcing her to take off her glasses. Lena laughs again and comes forward to stand in front of her. Kara looks into her eyes, those shining green eyes, and says without thinking, "And here I thought you had a crush on Supergirl."

Lena smiles and takes Kara's hands. "And what if I do?" she asks.

Lena's hands are warm and soft. Kara feels oddly lightheaded. "Wh-what about Kara?" she stammers, looking down at their hands. She can't look Lena in the eye when she says it, not when she knows how furiously red her face is. "D-do you -?"

A finger under her chin tilts her face back up, and then Lena is kissing her.

Kara melts under her touch, kisses her back, the press of soft lips against hers filling her chest with warmth. She puts an arm around Lena, draws her close, and feels the other woman fit snugly against her body as if they've done this a hundred times. Lena's hand on her cheek, her lips on Kara's, the smell of her perfume; Kara never wants the moment to end.

Lena draws back for a moment and looks at her searchingly. "Is this all right?" she asks softly. "I don't want you to think -"

Kara kisses her again.

A minute later Lena pulls away again. "I want to be clear," she says, "that I like you, Kara Danvers, and not just -"

Kara smiles and pulls her back in. "I know that, now," she says, their lips barely touching. "I like you too, Lena Luthor."

"Oh, God," Lena murmurs. "What will people think? A Luthor and a Super -"

"First of all, you know that's not really a family name," Kara points out, smiling stupidly. It's hard not to in a moment like this. "And second of all, people won't know anything about us. There might be a few raised eyebrows over Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp, dating a lowly reporter, but -"

"Dating already, are we?" 

"Only if you want to," Kara says, her smile faltering a little.

Lena kisses her again. "I want to," she whispers.

Kara kisses her back.


End file.
